Desencantado
by Shin Damian
Summary: O ariano o viu mudar diante de si desde o começo e sabia que era errado, que provavelmente sofreria as consequências daquele impulso... Mas precisava muito sentir aquilo. Precisava sentir que alguém ainda o queria e mesmo que fosse por apenas uma noite, uma única noite... Yaoi - Lemon Casal: Myu de Papillon x Mu de Áries História também postada no Nyah!


Sentado sobre os lençóis brancos, ele sabia que aquilo era errado, mas aquele homem o observava de um jeito quase imperdoável. Via a maldade e a lealdade de um soldado no rosto quase tão delicado quanto o próprio, também a frieza necessária para separar qualquer tipo de relacionamentos que poderia ter.

Subia as mãos pelo abdômen coberto daquele ser, quase intocável, até seus cabelos vermelhos de tal intensidade, que pareciam as chamas entre seus dígitos. Aquele aquariano realmente não conseguia abrir um sorriso que fosse.

O ariano o viu mudar diante de si desde o começo e sabia que era errado, que provavelmente sofreria as consequências daquele impulso, mas precisava muito sentir aquilo. Precisava sentir que alguém ainda o queria e mesmo que fosse por apenas uma noite, uma única noite.

— Isso é bom... – sussurrou, sentindo as costas arquearem com o puxar do mais novo para si e emitiu um gemido prolongado quando os lábios frios do mesmo tocaram sua pele.

Subiu as mãos pelas costas dele, puxando os fios vermelhos, como se o incentivasse a sugar sua pele, marca-la. Necessitava de cada um dos apertos que seus dedos proporcionavam em seu corpo, principalmente a trilha que formava da dorsal a lombar.

— Estamos muito vestidos. – o dono dos olhos avermelhados sussurrou rente ao ouvido do ariano, que apenas concordou com a cabeça, deixando ser despido, primeiro com os olhos, depois as roupas. – Sua pele... – os dígitos do aquariano passavam por aquele intenso branco, como se estivesse perplexo com aquela cor e mais ainda, pelo calor emanado pela mesma. – Mu...

E então, o loiro se arrepiou ao ouvir seu nome da boca daquele homem. Segurou a mão do mesmo e a desceu por seu peito e barriga. Tudo em um impulso... Tudo porque sabia que quem realmente amava nunca o corresponderia.

— Toque-me sem restrições... – levou a mão livre em seu rosto, como se o seduzisse e o tentasse a fazer mais que apenas algumas carícias em seu baixo ventre ou marcas em seu pescoço.

E assim foi feito. O aquariano não aceitava aquelas ordens, fazia tudo à sua maneira. Empurrou o tibetano sobre o colchão e passou a tocar-lhe cada parte, começando pelos pés. As mãos gélidas subiam pela panturrilha esquerda, causando pequenos arrepios até a parte interior da coxa.

O mais velho então, entreabriu os lábios quando as unhas curtas do menor riscaram aquela pele fina de sua virilha e depois os dígitos envolveram o falo semi desperto. Em um ímpeto por mais contato, o ariano então, enlaçou as pernas na cintura do mais novo, levando-o para si.

Com um dos braços apoiados na cama, deixou que o loiro tocasse todo o seu corpo, esboçando um sorriso de canto. Teria de mostrar aquilo mais uma vez, aquilo que atraiu Mu. Aquilo que atraiu aquele belo loiro.

— Seu jeito é esse... Encantar depois parar? – o mais velho ansiava por mais. Segurou o rosto do amante e o puxou também, fazendo-o beija-lo.

Não era nenhum esforço se o ariano não se importasse com a falta de temperatura amena daquela parte também. Sabia que havia um motivo daquilo e também sabia muito bem qual era, mas o frio só o deixava com mais vontade de quebrar as barreiras entre os corpos.

— Hunm... Eu quero e agora. – pediu já impaciente o ariano.

— Ainda não. – o aquariano, também impaciente, deitou sobre o maior. – Seu calor é agradável também por for fora.

— Então o que pretende... Ah! Deuses! – o loiro então arfou ao sentir o que aquele homem fazia consigo. Provavelmente deveria ser algum pecado, porque era extremamente bom.

O ruivo, apoiando os cotovelos e também os joelhos na cama, movia-se lentamente contra o corpo de Mu, apenas dando a ambos, uma amostra dos corpos. O aquariano simplesmente se mostrava mais quente do que alguém como ele poderia mostrar, ainda mais para aquele cavaleiro, que se derretia com a fricção dos abdomens e também de seus membros despertos.

As mãos mais do que curiosas do mais velho passavam por suas costas, descendo cuidadosamente entre a parte mais quente e também pela área sensível, de sua parte não tão humana assim, causando um delicioso arrepio no corpo do amante, que então se mostrou completamente passivo aos toques.

— Myu... – o tibetano sussurrou enfim o nome do ruivo, bem rente a seu ouvido, fazendo o espectro enfim, mostrar as belas asas e abrir totalmente os olhos monocromáticos. Mu o tocava da base de suas cores, até onde alcançava naquela bela tela que o austríaco possuía nas costas. – Há algo mais quente dentro de mim, Myu. – sussurrou no ouvido do mesmo, descendo as mãos a seu rosto e tomando seus lábios lenta e brevemente, fazendo-o ansiar.

Em um meio sorriso, o menor desceu arranhando o corpo do cavaleiro, fazendo o mesmo estremecer. Em uma risada abafada, Myu se ajeitou melhor entre as pernas do, nada paciente, ariano, penetrando-o sem qualquer preparo lubrificação.

Em resposta, Mu se contraiu e arqueou o corpo. Segurou na colcha, mas o espectro não queria isso. Levou as mãos ao do mais velho e enlaçou na própria, depois levando ambas à nuca e deixando apenas as do amante arranhando sua pele.

Soltou um gemido baixo e moveu o quadril, fazendo o tibetano entreabrir os lábios e emitir um arfar de dor e o olhar se tornar um tanto desesperado. Sabia que se fugisse agora, não aproveitaria nada. Sabia que a parte boa estava por vir e se acostumaria com aquela dor... Mas o aquariano não queria e não iria esperar que se acostumasse.

— Aah! Cuidado! – o maior pediu em uma tentativa falha de que o mais novo parasse com os movimentos, mas era realmente impossível que o fizesse.

Aos poucos o loiro ganhava um corado na face e os gemidos ficavam mais altos. Os olhos verdes ainda refletiam a dor, a ardência daquelas estocadas, mas também havia algo mais ameno, diante das leves expressões de Papillon.

O ruivo, que se moveu um tanto mais rápido, arrepiou-se ao ouvir aquele gemido alto e mais ainda quando teve as asas puxadas para que se mantivesse mais perto. O outro precisava dessa atenção e sem muitas escolhas, o menor se mantinha unido e também o agradava.

O corpo de Mu, bem definido, aquecia mais a cada instante em que recebia as investidas e o pulsar do membro do aquariano. Já o corpo de Myu, um tanto menor, mais leve, mantinha uma temperatura quase inalterada e tudo, porque o espectro não conseguia aquecer-se de maneira exorbitante. Seu cosmo era gélido, suas asas, seus toques, o olhar e até mesmo o sorriso na expressão entregue ao delírio.

Quente demais...

Frio demais...

O choque das temperaturas causava um disparar de sensações internas, que simplesmente aumentavam as necessidades de contato.

Em um ato de quase desespero, o cavaleiro empurrou o espectro, fazendo-o se deitar e subiu sobre seu corpo, voltando a tê-lo dentro de si. Agarrou os ombros do mesmo e deixou os cabelos formarem um manto dourado, que fazia com que o ruivo apenas mantivesse o contato visual com ele, nada além dele.

Sem muita escolha, o mais novo abriu um sorriso e subiu as mãos pelo abdômen definido do ariano, apertando os mamilos do mesmo e voltando a descer os dígitos ao membro do maior, começando a masturbá-lo.

Palavras doces não foram proferidas em nenhum momento, assim como nenhum tipo de sentimento mais caloroso, além da curiosidade e luxúria. Mu sentia atração por Myu e Myu queria o calor do corpo de Mu.

Aos poucos, o orgasmo chegava a ambos e quando o verdadeiro ápice viera, primeiro o cavaleiro e em seguida, poucos minutos depois, o espectro, que o preencheu.

Os corpos cansados foram sobrepostos, para depois se separarem brevemente. O ariano em busca de um gesto mais íntimo tentou roubar um beijo e uma carícia do mais novo, porém o austríaco não queria mais nenhum contato. Havia sanado sua curiosidade.

O ruivo se levantou da cama, começando a se vestir, enquanto o tibetano tentava mesmo entender o que havia feito de errado.

— Custa ceder um pouco? Acabamos de transar. – reclamou.

— Não importa. Já não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. – comentou assim que terminou de vestir as calças e invocou a surplice. A Estrela Terrestre do Encantamento.

O cavaleiro então se levantou também, sentindo-se um tanto dolorido. Vestiu as mesmas peças de antes e foi até o espectro, acariciando o rosto dele e dando um selinho. Sabia que seu príncipe (des) encantado, era mais para um ingrato, mas ainda assim, gostara da noite de diversão que tiveram.

— Pelo menos um "obrigado"? – o loiro insistia.

— Obrigado. Foi gentil de sua parte, ceder seu corpo para que eu o usasse. – o espectro então falou, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico e vendo o cavaleiro empurra-lo.

— Vai... Cai fora do santuário, antes que alguém te veja. Melhor, antes que eu me arrependa de ter te deixado entrar.

— Se não tivesse deixado, eu entraria pela janela. Se a tivesse fechado, eu arrombaria a porta. – deu de ombros e saiu do quarto, sendo acompanhado pelo cavaleiro, que controlava muito bem sua raiva para não atacar aquela criatura. – Eu sei que você gostou Mu de Áries, então não se faça de puritano. Se eu não tivesse de voltar para o submundo, ainda estaria gemendo. – abriu as asas.

— Volte mesmo ao inferno, Myu de Papillon! – rosnou antes de vê-lo iniciar o voo. De fato era lindo. Aquelas asas imensas e também o porte elegante do mais novo.

Aquele homem... Espectro... O que fosse, ainda voltaria. Papillon não sairia do submundo apenas para uma noite de prazer com um cavaleiro de Atena, Mu sabia disso. Provavelmente a próxima Guerra Santa estava para acontecer e seria apenas questão de tempo... Mas até lá, teria uma boa lembrança do ocorrido.


End file.
